


Venus

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dominant Even, M/M, Overstimulation, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Submissive Isak, Subspace, Teasing, butt plug, desperate isak, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even buys Isak a buttplug and tells him to wear it all day in school. Isak's desperate, he's horny and Even fucks him into oblivion.





	Venus

"I got you something." Even says as they are getting ready for school. Isak's eyes brighten up as he wraps his arms around Even, "What is it?"

Even gets the bag from his side of the closet and hands it to Isak. The boy is giddy as he hops on the bed with his present. He looks in the bag and pulls out a box. He opens it and pulls out the item, looking up at Even, "What is this for?" He asks.

"Come here." Isak gets up, standing in front of Even as the older boy takes the plug out of Isak's hand. He grabs the small bottle of lube from their bedside table and tugs Isak's pants and underwear down a bit as the boy squeals, gripping onto Even's shoulders to stabilize himself, "You're doing that now?"

"Yes, you're going to wear it all day. And you are not going to take it out? Do you understand?" Isak hears the dominance in Even's voice and nods, "Okay."  

Even lubes up the butt plug and Isak a bit before slowly pushing the plug in. Isak is groaning as Even is pushing the plug in making sure it's secure in Isak's bum. "Is it good?"

Isak nods as Even pulls up his boyfriend's underwear and pants and pats his butt and Isak bites his lip at the feeling. He goes into the kitchen to get some cereal. He pours his chocolate cereal in the bowl pours the milk. As he's mixing it up, he feels a vibration in his ass and squeals loudly dropping the spoon looking up at Even on the other side of the room.

"Did I forget to mention?" Even smirks. "It vibrates. And I have the remote." He winks. 

\---------------

Isak is struggling to get through the day. And it's only second period. Isak's head is buried in his arms on the desk and he's breathing heavily and trying not to cry at the feeling of the plug inside of him.

He's moving against the seat and wants to cum at the feeling of the plug pushing against his prostate and he's torn between wanting to stay still so he doesn't cum and wanting to move against the chair to get some kind of stimulation. 

Luckily, Even has the remote and it doesn't work more than about 5 feet away. But the feeling alone is overwhelming for Isak and he just wants to get this thing out of him and have his boyfriend inside of him.

He immediately takes his phone out of his pocket to text his boyfriend.

_I can't do this._

_It's too much._

_And it's only been two hours_

_I can't do the whole day_

_Well you are going to._

_Do not take it out. Do you understand?_

_Yes but Even_

_:(_

_Do you want me to put the vibration on and not turn it off? Then stop complaining. If it hurts, let me know and say the color yellow. If you just need to cum, then you'll be fine._

_Ugh. Fine. I hate you_

_You won't be saying that when we get home._

 

 

Isak is at lunch with the boys two hours later and he's luckily gotten used to the feeling of the plug inside him, to the point where he almost forgot. They are laughing and talking when Even plops down next to him and the smile falls off his face. He immediately fixes it so the boys aren't skeptical and kisses Even's lips, "How was class?" He ask.

"They were alright, just been waiting all day for lunch."

"Why? Are you that hungry?" Isak asked.

"Something like that." He replies. Isak looks up to him and sees the lust in dominance in his eyes and swallows the lump in his throat as he focuses on his food and continues eating. 

Even is making conversation with the boys and casually reaches his hand in his pocket.  Suddenly, Isak is jumping up on the seat muttering a _holy shit_ as everyone looks towards him and he looks at Even and fakes a smile to the boys, "I have to go." He says running out of the caf and Even hops up and follows him to the bathroom. Isak is in the stall and Even opens the door to the bathroom, "Do not take it out." He says out loud.

"I can't do it, baby. I'm going to cum." He whines. Even turns it off and tells Isak to open the door to the stall. He does and there are small beads of sweat on his forehead. Even runs his finger through Isak's hair, "I dont want it to hurt you."

"It doesn't.  Its just a lot to deal with in public and act like nothing is wrong.  I'm just horny all fucking day, Even. I need you."

"You can have me. After school." Even says as he kisses Isak's lips. The smaller boy lets out a cry as he presses his body closer to Even's, "Now please."

Even pulls back, holding Isak's head up by his chin, "Keep it in until we get home and I'll make you feel good then. More than half way through the day, babe. Okay? Keeping it in will make everything better. I love you."

Isak whines and nods and tells him he loves him too as Even opens the door and walks out. Isak calms himself down before leaving to go to class early.

\---------

 _School is finally fucking over_ , Isak thinks. It feels like a whole semester has gone by with how long the day felt. He goes out to the yard and sees Even speaking with his friends in a circle. Isak walks up frantically to him pulling on his hand like a desperate child, "We need to go home." 

"What do you say?" Even says licking his lips. Even's friends are staring at him and he just wants to get out of here already.

"Can we go home, please?" Even nods as he individually hugs each friend and Isak rolls his eyes because is this necessary when Isak feels like he's about to cum in his pants for about two minutes straight.

Even hugs the last person and Isak takes Even's hand and leads the way out of the school yard as they rush home. Even is telling Isak to slow down but Isak doesn't have time to slow down when he feels like his dick is about to combust at any minute. When they get home and they close their front door, Isak is already on Even. He's kissing him all over and getting rid of his clothes and  Even pushes him back and holds his shoulders, "'I know you're horny but you need to calm down. I'm going to tell you how this is going to go."

"No Even." He whines. "I'm sick of waiting. I need you please."

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

"Yes." He whimpers.

"Then get naked and go wait on the bed, hands and knees." Isak rolls his eyes and goes into the room and does as Even says. He's rubbing his dripping cock against the blanket because he needs some type of friction. It's impossible to not be this close to cumming and do nothing about it.

Even walks into the room and Isak immediately stops before Even catches him, "I'm ready." He says arching his back, bum in the air, the plug still in place. 

Even gets naked himself and climbs onto the bed, "I'm going to tie your arms back, okay?" Even asks. Isak says okay as Even pulls Isak's arms behind his back and uses a scarf to do so, leaving Isak to rest on his shoulders.  Even softly massages Isak's bum as he gently twirls to the plug pulling it out slowly as Isak lets out a soft cry at the feeling and fuck, Isak has never looked more ready to take a cock in his life. 

Even massages Isak's body and caresses his soft skin to tease him a bit as Isak is trying to push his ass back in hopes that he'll touch something on Even's body that makes him feel something. 

"Even baby, I love you but I need you to be inside me. _Now._ I'm not waiting any longer. Please." He begs sitting up. Even pushes Isak back down as he teases Isak's rim with his cock and eventually pushes his cock into Isak and the boy wants to cry because he's waited like 8 hours for this shit and it's overwhelming and it feels good and  Even is finally in him and he wants to cry and cum and doesn't know what to do first.

"Feels so good." He moans with his face buried into the pillow as he pushes his hips back against Even's. Even pulls out and pushes back in before Isak has a chance to complain. Even fucks Isak until he's weeping and he pulls out. Isak turns back to him as he unties Isak's hands and lies him down on his back, "Fuck you look gorgeous." Even takes in his boyfriend as he pushes back into his hole. He picks up the pace immediately and Isak is gripping onto the sheets with his hands and his toes and Isak almost feels the pressure of his boyfriend's cock in his lower belly. 

Even leans down to bury his face in Isak's neck and Isak is heavily breathing and weeping into Even's ear. "Fuuccck." Isak groans letting out an elongated moan. "Right there." He says breathlessly. Even sits up and presses his hands on either side of Isak's waist and his thumbs are interconnected on Isak's lower belly and the boy lets out a scream. And Even immediately asks him whats wrong.

"Do that again."

"What did I do?"

"Press right there." He says gesturing to his hands on his lower belly. "While you fuck me. Do it." Even does and the boy screams again and bites his lips, "Fuck. You're like hitting something inside of me when you press like that and you're fucking up into me at the same time, it feels so good." He says as Even smiles and keeps fucking him and pressing into him and Isak is holding the headboard behind him as he bites the pillow to not annoy his neighbors. They have already had a complaint. Even is changing the position of Isak's legs to get deeper inside Isak and the smaller boy is feeling too many things stimulated at once and this is hands down, the best Even has ever fucked him. 

His eyes flutter close and he feels like he's losing his sense of reality and he's falling into space as he feels his orgasm approaching. He's moaning louder but can't even recognize his voice and he tells Even to fuck him harder but he doesn't even know he's saying it. He's pleading for Even to make him cum as he's wrapping his legs around Even's waist to pull him closer. And Even leans down to kiss Isak and the boy cries as he cums against Even's chest, back arched off of the bed and Even cums inside of him. 

Even pulls back to look down at Isak who's eyes are still closed and his mouth is open and he's sweating, "You look so beautiful."

Isak can hear Even but he can't bring himself to respond. And he can't bring himself to do anything but catch his breath and try to come back down to Earth because he can't feel anything right now.

"Isak...baby...are you okay....Isak?" His eyes eventually flutter open, "Babe." He chokes out and Even kisses his cheek, "Yes baby, its okay. How are you feeling?" 

Isak nods and lifts his head up asking for a kiss and Even kisses his lips softly though Isak doesn't have the energy to kiss back and they both can't believe how good the sex was, so much so that Even put Isak in subspace. 

"I needed that so bad." Isak chokes out and Even chuckles and kisses Isak's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, I just know I need to wear that plug more often." Both boys laugh as Even pulls Isak into his arms kissing him all over.

 


End file.
